


Stigma

by LeafingTae



Category: SF9 (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, CEO Jeon Jungkook, CEO Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, CEO Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, CEO Kim Seokjin | Jin, CEO Kim Taehyung | V, CEO Min Yoongi | Suga, CEO Park Jimin, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Help, How Do I Tag, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, My First Fanfic, Possessive Kim Taehyung | V
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 14:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafingTae/pseuds/LeafingTae
Summary: It's a world of money and power and you are caught in the middle of the seven most wealthy and influential men- and they're obsessed with you ( maybe a little too much ).





	Stigma

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy,,,,,
> 
> (( Imagine the members as how they looked in BST era ))  
> This is my first fanfic --- helpp!  
> I have no idea how to use this site but I'm trying ;^^  
> I also have no idea where this story is going so suggestions of what you'd like would be cool ^^  
> Constructive criticisms pleaseee  
> (( nd help what even are the tags hnnnn ))  
> Thank you for reading ^^

Perhaps the world of business was something beyond your comprehension. 

It was a thought that was beginning to fester in you, as the man in the black coat guided you up the elevator to the highest floor. Music was the first thing to process. 

Orchestra instruments playing behind a murmur of voices. You took a deep breath. This was not the time to doubt yourself, not yet. After all- the party had yet to truly begin.

The man in the coat led you through the doors and small crowds of people who all acted with an air of superiority. Their movements, their clothes, mannerisms and glances. In this room you were nothing. These people made hundreds of thousands of dollars every single day and you were simply an artist lucky enough to seep through the cracks. You had no right in this environment. 

The room was dimly lit and large. Bartenders swiftly moved through the crowds with crystal glasses and vintage wine.

The men donned suits, the women, gowns. These people were all in their own groups, whisked off in their many different conversations that all revolved around the same thing; money. And your intentions weren't any different.

Chani had said to pretend, act, bluff your own air of superiority. You had to convince yourself, as well as 'those men' that you were worthy of their attention. And so you followed the man in the coat, with chin high, straight shoulders and eyes that only allowed for brief contact before looking away, as if there were a thousand things more interesting to look at.

Finally, the man had reached the other side of the party. There was an obvious change of aura in this area. It was as if there was some sort of invisible wall blocking off the rich and powerful to the 'filthy rich and powerful'. People crowded around this 'wall', desperate to taste this impossible amount of influence but fear kept them in their place. That was how the hierarchy of 'money' worked. This was a whole new level of wealth, and everyone in the room could feel it. 

There were glances and whispers but you didn't let that reach you as you broke through the 'wall'. There were few people in this area and none of them even looked at you. 

They rested in the corner at the back; far from the rest. The seven men sat together, drinks in hands, and chatting softly among themselves. These men were top in this country. You did not question them, you did not look at them, you did not touch them- that was their influence. 

The man in the coat nodded to the men as you approached. The conversation between the men stopped as they let their eyes wander over you. You wore a crimson, sleeveless gown that clung to your body and billowed out behind you. It was hard for the men to keep their eyes off you.

"Good evening, sirs. (Y/N) is here to see you now." with that, the man left after a nod from you.

Kim Seokjin got up to welcome you, adjusting his suit as he made his way to you. 

"(Y/N), thank you for joining us." he was gorgeous and his body... was perfect. The suit outlined his broad shoulders so carelessly well. 

"It is my pleasure. Thank you for inviting me, Mr Kim." you flashed him a smile that touched upon the line of flirtatious. He smirked, took your hand and kissed it. 

"Please, this way."

You sat between Jin and Yoongi. 

"So, about your proposition to make my art more commercialised-" you begun, but was quickly cut-off by Yoongi.

"Getting into the business talk so soon? Come on, it's a party," he gestured around him, "Can't we all enjoy each others' company a bit before we get into that?" 

Hoseok laughed from the other side of the couch. "Yoongi, are you drunk?" Yoongi shrugged with a smirk before taking a swig of his drink.

Jin smiled at all this. "I mean, Yoongi's right (Y/N)," he said, "You could hardly expect me to just talk about business when I'm in the company of a beautiful lady."

You tried to cover your face with your hands as you laughed it off. 

"Hyung, you're making her blush, calm down." said Jungkook from beside Jin. 

At this point your heart was reaching a point of explosion. You were surrounded by seven stunning men and you had no idea how to handle them; them, with their smirks and wandering eyes.

"Hey, (Y/N)," Jin whispered right into your ear, "You don't need to be embarrassed." He pulled away from you and ordered a drink.

"Here, take this, it will help cool you down."

"Ah, thank you, Mr. Kim, but I don't really drink..."

Yoongi took the drink and placed it in your hand. 

"(Y/N), it's a party, remember?" he clinked your glass with his own and took a drink. You slowly followed.

The man with the blonde hair and piercing blue eyes continued to watch you, and your lips, your red lips, as they brushed over the crystal glass. Your eyes made contact. He was so handsome. 

His eyes were smoldering, his expression was deep and the way he looked at you... It was like he was seeing you, and only you. It made you lose your breath for a second.

"So, (Y/N), tell us about yourself." 

You broke eye contact with the blonde man and brought your attention back to Jin.

And so the conversation went on, as did the drinking. They talked about their hobbies, their interests and you talked about your own. It was actually fun. You still felt a bit intimidated from the looks in their eyes, but it didn't stop you from laughing along with them. 

At this point, the man with the blonde hair had yet to say anything; he just sat there and watched you, but now he was getting up to leave. 

"Taehyung, why are you leaving so soon? We still have the whole night." said Jimin with a drunken laugh.

"It's 3:00 am, technically the night has already passed us." His voice was deep and husky, making you feel even more drunk than you already were.

Jin chimed in, "Oh, come on Taehyung. You haven't talked to (Y/N) at all, even though you were the one who wanted to give her the business opportunity, sit down and talk more." 

Taehyung didn't say anything, but you were shocked. That man was the reason why you were able to be here.

"Uh... Mister, is this true?" you asked from the couch.

There was a slight pause before he answered.

"Art in all its forms is a passion of mine, and when I saw yours, it spoke to me. I wanted to meet you. I needed to... It's so beautiful..." he said, and more quietly whispered, "You're so beautiful."

You were so giddy. Listening to him talk about your art in such a way lit fireworks in your brain. You couldn't help jumping off the couch and onto Taehyung in a drunken hug. 

"That means so much to me. Thank you, thank you- for everything!" Your brain hadn't really processed what it had just done quite yet, but when it finally did, you had stumbled away from Taehyung and tripped on your dress in shock. 

You landing on your butt wasn't necessarily something that you had wanted the boys to see, and to add to that, your dress had managed to rip due to the fall so there was now a large gash in your dress leading to your upper thigh.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" You said as Taehyung went to help you up.

"It's fine... Are you okay? Your dress..." he traced his hand over the slit that had formed.

"I can't let you leave a party looking like this. You never know what might happen... Please, let me take you to my apartment. I'll find something for you to wear."

"No, no , no, I wouldn't want to be a bother. It's fine."

Taehyung helped lift you off the ground. 

"Please, (Y/N), let me help you... I'd also love to be able to discuss art with you and show you my own private collection." he gave a slight chuckle, "I should have said more to you tonight but I can be a bit shy sometimes."

You smiled. Art and the company of a mysteriously handsome man; it was an offer you couldn't refuse.

And so the boys reluctantly bid you farewell as you made your way through the party with Taehyung's hand on your waist. 

When you reached the elevator, Taehyung reassured you that no one else would have to see you like this, as his apartment was just under the floor you were both on. 

You didn't know how it all happened. One minute you were making small-talk in the elevator, and the next, his hands were fumbling in your hair as he smashed his lips against yours. You were panting, slightly disoriented.

"Tae- Mister, what are we doing?" he smiled at you and pulled you through the elevator and to his apartment door.

"Call me Taehyung," he said and pushed you through the door. 

It was all a blur from there. The alcohol had gotten to you. You remembered hands brushing all over you, warm lips reaching your neck and down your chest. Lips crashing into lips, clothes strewn across the floor, a bed... 

Two bodies melting into each other... And warmth. You remembered the warmth.


End file.
